


Lawless Hearts

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ben is obsessed with Rey, Divorce, F/M, Love, Mild Angst, One Shot, Rey is married to Pryde, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, Sadness, Sexy, She hates him...until she doesnt, Smut, Soulmates, True Love Conquers All, broken home, happy ever after, lawyer ben, mention of Pryde being an abusive husband, mention of a character dying not Ben or Rey, romantic, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a one shot based on a reylo prompt:Rey is in the middle of a messy divorce and all she wants is custody of her son Rian. Ben is the ruthless lawyer her husband hired. Ben grows conflicted as he learns about Rey and her son. He finds himself falling in love with Rey and growing disgusted with his client.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 261
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Lawless Hearts

Ben swigged his whiskey and gazed at the photo in his hand. Rey Pryde smiled back at him as did her son Rian with a matching grin. He looked into Rey’s pain filled eyes. Guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders. Rey was close to losing her son, and it was all Ben’s fault. 

At the beginning of the trial, he had been convinced his client Enric Pryde was telling the truth. As an old friend of Mr Snoke, senior partner and main share-holder at Snoke and partners law firm, Ben was told to do everything necessary to secure a win. And he did. He fucking did. He used every underhanded trick in the book, it was in the bag. A fucking slam dunk. And then… he met Rey. The woman he had been led to believe was a slut, a drug addict, a heartless bitch who would sell her child for an ounce of coke. But Rey wasn’t like that. The woman was a saint. Rey was a good mother, a friend to all, she donated her time to charities, she even still talked to her fucking soon to be ex mother in law. Every private investigator Ben hired to follow her, came back to him with spotless reports and each more in love with the brunette beauty than the last. 

Ben studied the reports, he devoured every photo. He denied it for the longest time but eventually he had to admit that he was obsessed with her. Her smile, her eyes, the way she moved, he even found poetry she wrote at college and read it so much he knew it off by fucking heart. He was a love sick idiot over her and he didn’t want to bring her down. The trial was looming and he was so close to being made a partner. So fucking close. He couldn’t throw it all away because of a fucking crush. 

Then he slipped the fuck up. Started to believe Pryde’s lies. That there was another guy. That she had found herself a new love. Driven mad with jealousy, he tailed her himself and found she was just visiting a children’s hospital, he tried to leave once the discovery was made, but it was too late. She saw him and instantaneously recognised one of her husband’s corrupt lawyers. She approached him, eyes blazing, demanding to know why he was there, what right he had to follow her, she was truly magnificent. She stripped him down right there in the middle of the hospital and all he could do was fucking watch and imagine what it would be like to kiss those furious lips. 

She finished her speech by telling him that hell wouldn’t even take a man like him. He watched her walk away with a heavy heart. 

He realised after that that he could never get a girl like Rey. He tried to put aside his feelings and carry on with the trial. It was brutal. He destroyed her legal team. Holdo and Skywalker didn’t stand a chance against his perfectly polished lies. Rey was a mess. Everyday she was closer and closer to losing her son and Ben was watching it happen. Every night he downed a bottle of scotch until the cold numbness took his pain away and knocked him out for the night. The next day, he would get up and continue to rip Rey’s case to shreds whilst simultaneously breaking his own heart into pieces. At the end of the trial, he wasn’t sure who would be left more broken. 

Then one night, he didn’t drink the scotch. That night it was Rey who got blind drunk and turned up on his doorstep with mascara painted tears running down her face. Pleading with him to stop what he was doing and although she resisted and hammered at his chest with her slender fists, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Something changes in a man when he has a chance to grasp his dream, he becomes desperate for it, will stop at nothing to have it. That’s when he began feeding Rey information. He allowed her lawyers to obliterate him. They crumbled his case piece by piece and he bore it gladly, knowing his reward would be to see her again. Night after night she came to him, at first she always left abruptly after the verbal transaction was complete, but now she stayed. Talked to him. Drank with him. Told him her hopes and dreams. Told him things about Pryde that made him want to hire some of Snoke’s shady acquaintances to take care of the loathsome creature. 

It was inevitable that they ended up in bed together. She was damaged, looking for comfort anywhere it was offered and he was her willing slave. He worshiped her, tried to make up for the years of neglect by kissing every inch of my body, burning promises into her skin. Promises that he would protect her, love her, cherish her. He memorised every sigh from her lips, every arch of her slight frame, every lust fueled gaze from her hazel orbs. She laced her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He was delighted to find she was not the delicate flower he had perceived her to be, and he still had the scratches and bite marks to prove it. When he hitched up her thigh and thrust into her, she gripped his sheets and moaned out a prayer to God. When he came inside her, he felt renewed. Baptised as a new man. He barely removed the condom before he was burying his head between her legs, so eager to taste her sweet nectar so desperate to hear her cry out for him as he claimed his territory and erased her husband for good. She called out his name as she came and his heart soared. He didn’t sleep at all that night, he lay awake, holding her, stroking her soft skin and wondering when the spell would be broken and she would realise she was in bed with the devil. 

In the harsh light of morning, Rey looked at him without the alcohol induced haze. Terrified she had ruined her case, she called him a monster, grabbed her clothes and left. She was right. He was a monster. But that was before, before he had tasted his sweet, sunshine filled Rey. 

Now he sat in his office at Snoke and partners even though it was Saturday, contemplating his life choices and deciding that the only good decision he had ever made was Rey. He turned on his computer and typed out a letter of resignation, sending it to Snoke immediately upon completion. Ben placed the picture of Rey and Rian carefully into a box of his personal possessions and left Snoke and Partners for good. 

Rey didn’t look surprised when he turned up at the door of the cheap motel she was staying in because Pryde had frozen all her assets. She was surprised when Ben explained he had quit his job and wanted to represent her for free. Her expression changed then. She stepped aside and gestured for him to enter. He shook his head and held out his hand. She took it and he led her back to his black BMW, drove them home and made love to her, softly and tenderly. The way she deserved to be loved. 

The following day, Armitage Hux tried to fight the case for Pryde but it was no good. With Holdo, Skywalker and Solo on the same team, they won the legal battle with ease. Ben wanted to push for emotional damages but Rey refused. Said she didn't want a penny from her no good ex. She just wanted him to stay far away from Rian and herself. Ben nodded. They collected Rian from his grandparents that evening and tears collected in Ben’s eyes as Rey was reunited with her beloved son. The son Pryde had been keeping from her since the trial began, due to a loophole Ben had discovered. Ben felt low. He had a lot of making up to do. Then Rey smiled at him as she hugged her son and he instantly felt better, though he wasn’t sure he deserved it. 

Rey and Ben argued about where she should stay but Ben insisted they both stay with him. He drove them straight to his house and ignored all of her protests. He wanted them close. He wanted to watch over them. The security at Ben’s place was top notch. No one got onto his grounds without him knowing about it. Rey eventually agreed and thanked him for everything he had done for her. The kiss she gave him was all the gratitude he needed. He thanked god Rian had fallen asleep in the backseat. 

Pryde didn’t file a new complaint. He didn’t try to take Rian from Rey again. He didn’t love the boy. He was nothing but a pawn in his game of control over his young wife. He had blackmailed Rey into marriage and treated her cruelly everyday since. 

Eventually, Pryde remarried they read about it in the gossip columns. Rey worried for the girl. Ben kissed her forehead gently. His wife had room for everyone in her heart. It was one of the things he loved most about her. 

Ben tried to make up for Pryde’s neglect. Breakfast in bed, lavish gifts of jewellery and exquisite roses, for Rian it was like Christmas, the toys flowed through the house and filled Ben’s minimalist apartment with clutter but Ben couldn’t care less. His heart was full. He didn’t think he deserved to be so happy. 

Rey told him time and time again that she didn’t want anything from him but his love but it was difficult for the man whose self worth was so deeply embedded in his own successes to accept that someone could love him without stipulations. Rey proved it to him though, time and time again as she refused fancy cars and holidays, and chose instead to use her meagre savings to take them on seaside trips for fish and chips, or asking to watch a movie snuggled up on the couch inside of going to the exclusive restaurant Ben had booked for the evening. 

The only thing Ben did insist upon paying for was Rey’s education. She wanted to go back to college and finish her psychology degree and Ben was 100% supportive. So after they were married in a small civil ceremony conducted by his delighted mother Judge Leia Organa, Rey enrolled as a student. 

Leia was more than happy to watch Rian while Ben worked on building his new partnership with Holdo and Skywalker and Rey studied, and Rian was more than happy to allow his doting grandparents to spoil him rotten. 

Their lives were complicated and often stressful, especially once Rey graduated and began working as a therapist. But they were happy. Oh so very happy. Ten years down the line, both huge successes in their fields, Rey and Ben received word that Pryde had died of a heart attack, without a cent to his name. Rey didn’t shed a tear but Ben knew she secretly had money transferred to Pryde’s widow. He never brought it up. It wasn’t his place to question her actions. Rey made good money and could spend it as she saw fit. 

Rian, now fifteen years of age, took the news about his absent father's death with a shrug and a look of indifference. He nonchalantly added that Ben was the only father he cared about as he disappeared off into his room, having no idea the effect his words had had on his adoptive father's heart. That weekend, Rian finally agreed to go on a fishing trip with Ben after many years of claiming it wasn’t cool anymore. The two men returned home closer than ever and Rey was once again reminded how lucky she had been to find Ben. 

Ben had thought himself incapable of change, but he was just waiting for the right person to come along. The person who makes the journey worth it. The one who makes you want to be a better version of yourself. The one who teaches us that love isn’t governed by laws and rules. Love is just love. A lawless force strong enough to change even the darkest of hearts.

**********


End file.
